Broad the Intergalactic Champion
by Rob the Hedgehog
Summary: After returning from a long journey, Sonic must face a strange creature. (COMPLETE) Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my very first Sonic fan fic, and my very first fic ever actually. So please be gentle This story is based on the Sega version of Sonic's world Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are property of Sega, I do not own them.  
  
Broad, the intergalactic champion  
  
"Excuse me, can I have some more peanuts?"  
  
"Certainly miss." the flight attendant answered, and went to get the woman and her little boy some more nuts.  
  
The little boy, who had been sleeping, looked out the window in amazement, "Mommy, look. There's a hedgehog sleeping on the wing of the plane."  
  
"That's nice, honey." she answered with turning her head.  
  
If she had looked she would have seen that her son was right. It was a familiar looking blue hedgehog with red sneakers. He was laying on his back with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog yawned and looked up to the sky smiling, "What a beautiful morning. This is the way I like to travel, free." Sonic laughed at his own joke. Suddenly Sonic noticed something falling from the sky. "What's that?"  
  
Whatever it was, it was coming straight at him, and fast. Sonic quickly moved to the side without falling of the wing of the plane. The object smashed through the wing of the plane and continued down to the Earth's surface. The passengers screamed as the plane began falling, fast.  
  
The pilot tried to pull up, "It's no use we're going down!!"  
  
Sonic looked around and smiled , "Nothing starts the morning better than a death defying rescue."  
  
Sonic leaped off the plane and put his arms by his side so that he would reach the ground faster. he began to fall along side a cliff formation. Sonic stuck his legs out and began to run down the side of the cliff at super-sonic speed. as he reach the ground he started to run to an open field where the plane was about to crash land. Thinking quickly he began to run in a huge circle at top speed. The wind from Sonic's speed created a small tornado. Not strong enough to do any damage, but perfect for slowing down the plane's descent making it safely touch down on the ground.  
  
"What happened", the pilot said to himself.  
  
As if to answer his question, he heard the door of the plane open and he and the passengers turned to see Sonic standing in the doorway.  
  
Sonic smirked, "How's that for a perfect landing?"  
  
The passengers cheered, "Yay, Sonic!". The pilot got out of the plane to look at the damage. "Oh great." he said "How are we going to fix this and get these people to the airport in Capital city."  
  
Sonic walked up to the pilot and gave him a thumps up. "Don't sweat it. I know someone who's great with planes. He'll have this fixed up in no time." Before the pilot could ask who he was talking about, Sonic was off and running.  
  
'Tails can fix that plane in a jiffy,' Sonic though 'His workshop isn't far from here either. I'll be able to get back to that plane in no time.'  
  
Suddenly, Sonic noticed a strange creature standing in his path. Quickly screeching to a halt, Sonic looked at this weird being. He was about as tall as Eggman, but wasn't human at all. His face was green and he didn't have a nose or ears. He wore a silver colored metal suit and helmet. He stared at Sonic, with a look that made the hedgehog dought that this thing was friendly.  
  
"What the heck are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked  
  
The creature answered in a deep evil voice, "I am called Broad, and I have just arrived on your planet."  
  
Sonic quickly put two and two together, "Your the thing that wrecked that plane."  
  
"Well, I do recall hitting a bump on reentry." Broad didn't seem concerned at all for what he did.  
  
Sonic was getting angry, "Why did you come to Earth?"  
  
"I travel from planet to planet, challenging their greatest fighters. I have come to challenge this planet's champion."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm a little busy right now."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you are this planet's greatest fighter?"  
  
"That's right." Sonic winked, "The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
Broad got into a fighting stance, "Well then, shall we get started?"  
  
Sonic shrugged, "Why not? I could spare a few seconds."  
  
"Fool you have no idea of the power I posses." With that, Broad made a charge at Sonic and attempted a left hook. To his amazement, the hedgehog disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from behind. "What's wrong?" Broad turned around to see the blue hedgehog, casually leaning against a huge rock. Sonic chuckled, "I'm not too fast for ya, am I?"  
  
"You will not make a fool out of me!" Broad shouted as he charged for Sonic with another left hook.  
  
Sonic jumped to the side to dodge it, causing Broad to punch the huge rock. To Sonic's amazement, the rock became a pile of pebbles from the force of Broad's punch.  
  
'Whoa' Sonic thought, 'This guy's stronger than I thought. Let's see how good his defensive capabilities are.'  
  
Sonic made a flying leap and attempted a powerful kick to the back. Broad swiftly turned around, grabbed Sonic's leg and threw him into a tree, which broke in two when Sonic hit it. "I guess their pretty good." Sonic said slightly dazed from his impact, "You're faster that I thought you were, but your still going down."  
  
Broad smiling, "You are very amusing, but hardly a challenge for me."  
  
"You think so, huh?" Sonic reached into his sock and pulled out a blue chaos emerald. "I was saving this for an emergency, but I guess I could use it now anyway."  
  
"What is that thing anyway?"  
  
"You'll see, or maybe you won't. Chaos Control!!" with a flash of blue light, Sonic disappeared.  
  
"What!?!" Broad looked around to see where his opponent had gone. Suddenly, he felt a large impact from behind. Sonic had used chaos control to get behind Broad and performed a Homing attack on him. Broad's metal suit was now damaged, and electricity was flowing through his body as his suit short circuited.  
  
"NO!!! My suit is what gives me my power!" Broad shouted in anger, "It can't be, I never lose."  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Sonic joked, as he charged at Broad with all his speed and head butted him right into a mountain, which exploded from the impact.  
  
Sonic, with the emerald still in hand, sighed, "Guess he knows who the strongest is now."  
  
Just then a Station Square police chopper landed near the explosion. "What happened here?" One of the policemen asked Sonic, as he looked at the unconscious body.  
  
"This joker caused a plane to almost crash."  
  
"Oh, a troublemaker eh? We'll take care of him, thanks Sonic."  
  
"Might I suggest the most secure cell you got." Then Sonic remembered that he had to get Tails to fix that plane. "Oops! I almost forgot! Gotta go guys, see ya!" And with that Sonic dashed off to get Tails.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now. Don't think this story is over. Things are just about to get interesting. Please review, I'd love to know what you thought. Next Time: Enter the Eggman! See Ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I want to apologize to anyone who tried to review. I didn't know that I had to change it so that I could except unsigned reviewers. I'd like to thank Saroya for pointing that out for me.  
  
Anyway, on with chapter 2  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"There, that should do it." Tails said as he finished repairing the wing of the plane.  
  
The pilot was very impressed, "Wow! You were right Sonic. That fox fixed the plane in no time."  
  
"What did I tell ya. Is Tails the man, or what?" Sonic said.  
  
"Aw, it's no big deal." Tails blushed.  
  
As Sonic ran off with Tails hovering above, Sonic told his friend all about his fight with Broad. Tails was very interested as to where the creature came from.  
  
"Well, you could always go to the jail and ask him yourself." Sonic joked.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Don't worry Tails, he wasn't that tough anyway."  
  
Later that night, at the Station Square maximum security prison, Broad was thinking of his resent battle. As Sonic suggested, Broad was in the most secure cell that the prison had, and with his suit damaged he couldn't break out. However Broad wasn't thinking about escaping, he was thinking about Sonic  
  
'How could I lose to a little blue hedgehog' he thought, 'I've never lost a match before in my life. I was the strongest warrior in the universe. I have to fight him again, I have to reclaim my title. I have to...'  
  
Suddenly, Broad could hear the alarm sounding from outside. He went to his window to see what was going on. He saw that a very large robot had obviously broken through the fence surrounding the prison. The robot had treads for legs, rocket launchers as arms, several missiles on his head, and machine guns sticking out of his chest compartment. The guards were firing at the threatening robot with rifles, but they didn't even make a scratch.  
  
Broad was very confused, "What's going on here?" Just then he noticed that something was flying above the robot. It was a small hover craft, piloted by an egg-shaped man.  
  
The strange man laughed at the guards pitiful attempts to bring down the robot. "Ha ha ha ha ha! They call this maximum security. Pathetic." He then turned to the robot, "Arsenal, show them how you got your name."  
  
With that, Arsenal fired it's machine guns at the guards, causing them to run for cover. Suddenly a police jet appeared from above, and a policeman talked into a mega phone. "Attention Dr. Eggman, you are under arrest. Call off your robot at once."  
  
Dr. Eggman smiled, "I have a better idea. Arsenal, blow them out of the sky!"  
  
Arsenal fired one of it's missiles at the jet. The pilot ejected from the jet just as the missile hit, turning the plane into scrap iron.  
  
"Well this was most entertaining, but it's time to get what we came for."  
  
Knowing what Eggman was talking about, Arsenal firing it's rocket launchers at Broad's cell, blowing the wall wide open. Eggman landed his hovercraft in front of the hole, and walked inside to see a surprised Broad.  
  
Broad was rather curious as to the identity of his visitor, "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman, the greatest evil genius in the universe. I think that we can help each other out."  
  
"What do you think I need help with, and how did you know I was here."  
  
"Let me explain. My robot satellite picked up something entering the Earth's atmosphere. So I sent my spy robot's to find out what the object was, and I found out that it was you. I also witnessed your battle with Sonic. He beat you pretty bad, didn't he?"  
  
Broad grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer, "He may have defeated me, but I will destroy him no matter who I have to kill to do it."  
  
"So, you are willing to kill people to get what you want."  
  
Broad glared at Eggman, "It's not the first time I've had to. I'll do anything to be the best."  
  
Eggman grinned evilly, "That's just what I wanted to hear." He pulled himself away from Broad's grip, "I think I can help you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"With my technical genius I should be able to repair your suit and make it stronger. I also noticed that Sonic was able to defeat you by using one of this planet's chaos emeralds. I think I can give your suit the ability to harness the power of something even greater than the chaos emeralds."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
Eggman grinned, "Sonic is my enemy as well as yours, and that makes us allies."  
  
Broad wasn't used to others helping him, but he was determined to get Sonic back for the humiliating defeat he had handed him. "All right, but first I must know what this great power source is that you are talking about."  
  
"I don't suppose you've heard of the Master Emerald."  
  
The next morning, Sonic got out of bed and walked downstairs to Tails' workshop to see what his buddy was up to, and to give him something.  
  
"Hey, Sonic!" Tails said as he looked up from the Tornado. "What's up?"  
  
"Just thought you might be able to use this for something." Sonic pulled out the blue chaos emerald. "Only slightly used."  
  
"Wow, thanks Sonic. I'll be able to make the Tornado go even faster with this."  
  
Sonic smirked, "I like the sound of that."  
  
"But Sonic, don't you think it would be a good idea if you hold onto it instead. You might need it for another battle."  
  
Sonic gave Tails a thump's up, "Don't worry about it little buddy. I can handle anything."  
  
Meanwhile, floating high in the sky on an island known as Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna was, as always, sitting in front of the Master Emerald Shrine. It was a beautiful day, which sort of made Knuckles feel like doing something instead of just sitting there. However, as the guarding of Angel Island and protector of the Master Emerald, he knew he couldn't abandon his post.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed a strange creature floating down from the sky, and landing a few feet in front of him. Within seconds, Knuckles was on his feet and ready for action.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing on my island?" Knuckles demanded.  
  
The creature simply smiled and said, "My name is Broad, the intergalactic champion, and I have come here to take that emerald."  
  
Knuckles cracked his famous knuckles, "If you want that emerald, you'll have to get through me first."  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
Anxious to get things started, Knuckles charged at Broad with a flying kick. Broad jumped into the air to avoid the blow, sending Knuckles straight for a boulder. Instead of kicking it, Knuckles pushed off of the rock to send himself right for Broad. With a powerful punch, Broad was send to the ground below.  
  
Broad was shocked as he tried to get up, 'That was a brilliant move. I may be up against more than just the brute strength that the doctor warned me about.'  
  
Just then, Broad looked up to see Knuckles falling right towards him with a Drill Claw attack. Broad wasn't quick enough to react, and was plowed into the ground, HARD. Knuckles was standing over his fallen foe with a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"Time to come clean." Knuckles demanded, "Why did you want to steal my emerald?"  
  
"Because I told him to." a voice came from behind.  
  
Knuckles quickly turned around, and was shocked to see a metal claw grab hold of the emerald and carry it up to a small hovercraft.  
  
Knuckles was furious, "Eggman!! Bring me back that emerald!"  
  
Eggman laughed hysterically, "Sorry knucklehead, but I've got big plans for this emerald. Isn't that right Broad."  
  
Knuckles turned around and was intsantly met with Broad's fist, sending him crashing into the Shrine.  
  
"I hope that hurt." Broad laughed and, charging up his jet boots, flew off with Eggman.  
  
The entire island began to shake as it started falling toward the ocean below. The impact shoke the whole island, as Knuckles was awakened.  
  
Knuckles stood up, full of rage. "No one makes a fool out of me. If Eggman think he's going to get away with stealing the Master Emerald, he's got another thing coming."  
  
With that, Knuckles took off in search of Dr. Eggman and the Master Emerald.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: Do the big letter make it more dramatic? Didn't think so. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R.  
  
Next time: THE NEW AND IMPROVED, BROAD!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I don't suppose any of you remember me. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I hate School. Anyway on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Station Square was busy as usual, even more so today. News of Broad's escape spread like wildfire. Every news station and Newspaper told the story of Eggman's little jailbreak. The one who was most interested was a certain pink hedgehog.  
  
Amy Rose hadn't seen nor heard from Sonic since he left on his most resent journey. She had heard the news of Sonic's victory against the strange alien. It didn't surprise her, she knew that no one could beat her hero. However the news of Broad's escape had her worried.  
  
Thoughts began racing through her mind as she read the paper in her apartment. "I bet that creature is going to try to challenge Sonic again. I'd be worried enough if it was just that Broad guy going after Sonic, but with Eggman involved I'm really worried." She put her paper down on the table. "If I know Sonic, he's probably to busy running around to pay attention to the news. I've got to find Sonic and warn him."  
  
With that she quickly headed out the door to go find Sonic. 'I'll start by looking at Tails' Workshop in the Mystic Ruins.' she thought as she ran down the stairs, 'If anyone would know where Sonic is, it's Tails.'  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Eggman was practically astatic. His maniacal laughter was echoing throughout his entire base. "At last, the Master Emerald is all mine."  
  
Broad however, was not as amused as the doctor was. "You mean all ours, right?"  
  
"Oh," Eggman stammered, "Right, I meant to say ours."  
  
"Don't allow your tongue to slip again, unless you want me to rip it off." Broad did not trust the doctor one bit. If it wasn't for his promise of power and revenge on Sonic, he wouldn't even be here.  
  
"So," Broad said, "You said that you could use this to make me powerful." He was quite eager to see the power that this Emerald would give him. During their flight back to Eggman's base, he found himself staring at the Master Emerald as it hung from the doctor's hovercraft. Broad could sense a strong energy coming from the Master Emerald. He had been anxiously waiting for that power to become his.  
  
"Don't worry my friend," Eggman chuckled, "I promised you ultimate power and I plan to deliver. Right this way."  
  
Eggman led Broad to a large glass container which held the Master Emerald. "Please, have a seat." He said as he pointed to a chair located next to the glass case. Broad did so, and Eggman began to attach cables to several parts of his suit. Once all the cables were plugged in, Eggman walked over to a control consol on the other side of the large room they were in. Dr. Eggman grinned as he pulled on a large lever.  
  
The second the lever was pulled, Broad was filled with a sudden shock of unimaginable power. Broad let out a scream, but it was a scream of joy. He had never felt anything like this before, and he liked it. During this time the Master Emerald's glow began to weaken until it was completely gray. When Eggman noticed this, he shut off the machine. Broad rose from his chair with an evil smile, and a look in his eyes that could make even Sonic quake with fear.  
  
Eggman was eager to see the fruit's of his labor. "Well, what do you say we test out your new strength." With a snap of his fingers a large metal door opened to reveal a giant robot. The robot was easily three times Broad's size, had a camera lens on it's head to serve as it's eye, a large round body, and giant metal fists and feet. This was obviously a very powerful machine.  
  
Eggman turned to Broad. "Time to see what you can do," he then turned to the giant robot, "Alright Jiroid, ATTACK!!!" On his master's word, Jiroid raised it's fists and fired them at Broad like missiles. Broad simple stood there with a focused look on his face. At the last possible moment, Broad disappeared into thin air just as the fists made contact with the floor. Suddenly, Broad appeared on the head of the robot, and with one swift effortless punch, split Jiroid in half.  
  
Broad landed on the ground and looked at the broken 'bot. "And I wasn't even trying."  
  
Eggman was overjoyed, "Ha ha ha, Excellent! Sonic won't stand a chance against your power. Now, it's on to the next phase of my plan."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
Eggman turned to Broad and smiled, "Live bait."  
  
Amy was making her way toward the train station that would take her to the Mystic Ruins, when suddenly the ground beneath her began to shake.  
  
"What's going on here!" Amy said as she noticed the cement begin to crack. Amy quickly got out of the way as something burst through the street from below. The shock from the explosion caused Amy to lose her footing and fall to the ground.  
  
Amy looked up to see what had caused this destruction. The smoked cleared to reveal a large robot. The robot's body looked like a large soup can with a giant drill as it's head. It didn't have any hands or arms, but it did have two spider like metal legs.  
  
"That's one of Dr. Eggman's robot's, but what's it doing here?"  
  
Suddenly a door opened on the robot's body and a long tentacle with a claw on the end appeared and headed straight for Amy. Amy quickly rolled to the side and barely avoided being grabbed.  
  
Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Oh no you don't! Your not taking me without a fight!"  
  
Amy charged toward the robot as it's claw came right for her. With a mighty swing of her hammer, she smashed the claw into the pavement, separating it from the tentacle and destroying it.  
  
Amy stood there proudly, "That's what you get for standing between me and my Sonic."  
  
Although the claw was destroyed, the tentacle was still operational. It quickly wrapped itself around the little hedgehog and pulled her inside it's body.  
  
"Let me go!," Amy shouted, "Help, Sonic!!"  
  
Amy's screams were suddenly silenced as the door to the robot's hull closed up, sealing her inside. Then the robot pointed it's drill shaped head towards the ground and tunneled away.  
  
"Tunneltron should have been back by now." Eggman said to himself as he stood by the entrance to his base waiting for his lackey to come through the door.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him. Eggman quickly got out of the way as Tunneltron came up through the floor. Eggman was not happy. "Use the door next time you oversized spittoon!!! I trust you did your job."  
  
Tunneltron leaned forward and opened his chest compartment causing Amy to fall out onto the floor. "Excellent!" Eggman chuckled as he looked at Amy, then at Tunneltron, "Since you completed your mission successfully, your tardiness is excused."  
  
Amy looked up at Eggman and stood up, "Your not going to get away with this, Eggman. Sonic will save me."  
  
"That's what we're counting on."  
  
"We?"  
  
"That's right." said a voice from behind her.  
  
Amy turned around to see who said that. What she saw was Broad, she had seen pictures of him on the news. "Your that Broad guy who tried to hurt Sonic."  
  
"That's right," He smiled, "And next time I plan to kill him."  
  
Amy was filled with rage when she heard those words. She charged at Broad with her Piko Piko Hammer, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She swung her hammer straight at his head which he easily blocked. Amy was shocked to see that Broad had blocked her attack with just one finger. He quickly knocked her hammer out of her hand s and grabbed Amy by her neck and picked her up.  
  
"Let...m-me.....go." Amy demanded as she struggled for breath.  
  
Broad looked at Amy with disgust, "What a pathetic creature, I could kill you right now and be done with it."  
  
Eggman said, "We need her to lure Sonic here."  
  
Broad released Amy, letting her drop to the floor. Amy gasped for air, "You'll....never beat.....Sonic."  
  
Eggman smirked, "We'll see about that. Ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
Meanwhile back at the Mystic Ruins, Tails was still working on the Tornado while Sonic was lying on the roof of Tails workshop.  
  
'Now this is more like it,' Sonic thought as he watched the clouds, 'maybe I'll take another little trip soon.'  
  
Just then Sonic heard Tails call out to him. "Sonic look!" The panic in Tails voice was unsettling. Sonic looked where Tails was pointing and saw a missile heading straight for them. It made it's impact just a few feet short of Tails workshop, but it didn't blow up. Tails walked up to it slowly as Sonic jumped off the roof to take a look himself.  
  
"What's the deal?" Sonic asked with a confused look on his face, "I always thought missiles were supposed to blow up, not that I'm complaining."  
  
"I don't know." Then Tails noticed a door on the side of the missile. it was about the size of a television screen. "I wonder."  
  
Tails opened the door, "I was right, it's a television screen."  
  
Suddenly the screen turned on to reveal Dr. Eggman. "Greeting Sonic. How have you been lately."  
  
Sonic frowned, "I was doing fine til you showed up."  
  
"I was just thinking that it's been so long since we've seen each other, maybe you would like to come by for a visit. I've got your invitation right here."  
  
Then the picture of Eggman switched to show an image of Amy, trapped inside a glass capsule.  
  
"Amy?!?" Sonic stammered.  
  
"Sonic," Amy was frantic, "Don't come, it's a....."  
  
Suddenly, Amy was cut off and the image of Eggman reappeared. Sonic was furious as he put up his fist, "Let her go Eggman, or I'll punch your lights out and use your moustache for a paint brush."  
  
Eggman Smiled and waved his index finger at Sonic, "Temper, temper, Sonic. After all you would want anything bad to happen to her, now would you?"  
  
Sonic tried to calm down, but it didn't show, "What do you want egghead?"  
  
"Like I said before, I just want you to come over," the screen then displayed a map with a small picture of Eggman's head blinking on it, "Here's where you need to go. Come alone, that is if you want to have her back in one piece." With that, the television screen turned off.  
  
Tails knew this was a trap. He thought of telling Sonic that, but then realized that Sonic had probably figured that out already, not that it would stop him from going.  
  
Sonic turned to his two tailed friend, "Well, I guess I'll see ya later Tails."  
  
Tails was confused, "Huh? Don't you want me to come along, Sonic?"  
  
"Of course I do, but Eggman said I had to come alone. If you show up too he might hurt Amy."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Before Tails could say another word, Sonic was off and running. Determined to give Eggman what he deserved.  
  
Well, that's all folks. Oops, sorry, wrong show. I'd like to give a shout out to Saroya, for helping me with this chapter. Sorry for the delay again, I'd like to say that it won't happen again, but you never know. I promise that there will be more Sonic in the next chapter, and a little Knuckles too. Please review to let me know what you think, and to motivate me to continue.  
  
NEXT TIME: SONIC VS. BROAD: It's gonna be goooooood. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!  
  
I'm sure that you're all anxious to see what's going to happen, so no more talk out of me. On with the next chapter  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Knuckles stood on top of a snow covered cliff side over looking a frozen wasteland. He had already been from Windy Valley to Pumpkin Hill looking for Dr. Eggman and the Master Emerald. Now he was overlooking a large area covered in ice and snow. His senses told him that the Master Emerald was here, and since he had the ability to sense the Master Emerald's energy, there was little chance that he was mistaken.  
  
However, there was something that bothered Knuckles. It seemed to him that the emeralds energy was in two places at once. "How can that be?" Knuckles said to himself. Then a horrible thought occurred to him, "Maybe Doctor Eggman used a machine of some kind, to transfer the emeralds power into something else. If that's the case, I'm running out of time." Suddenly, Knuckles noticed a blue blur speeding across the snowy terrain. He knew there was only one person on the planet that could move that fast. "What is he doing here?" Knuckles thought.  
  
Sonic had made excellent time getting to the location Eggman specified, but as he screeched to a halt, there was nothing to be seen except snow. Sonic crossed his arms, "Where is he. I'm sure this is where Eggman said he would be. He better not be leading me on a wild goose chase."  
  
"Hey, Sonic!" a voice called out from behind him.  
  
Sonic turned and saw Knuckles running towards him, "Knuckles? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
Suddenly, a few yards away, something popped out of the snow. It looked like Eggman's head attached to a metal pole, and the eyes looked like cameras. This was unnoticed by Sonic and Knuckles.  
  
Meanwhile Eggman saw his enemy's on his video screen and became worried, "Knuckles? What is that irritating Echidna doing here. If he tells Sonic that Broad is working for me, it will ruin my little surprise. And we can't have that now can we?"  
  
"I see." Knuckles said, after Sonic finished telling him about Eggman's little invitation he sent him, "So I was right. Eggman is here."  
  
"Well, now that you know why I'm here," Sonic said, "Why are you looking for Eggman?"  
  
"Why else, he stole the Master Emerald from me. Kidnaping Amy was probably his way of getting you here so that he can use it's power against you in some way."  
  
"So," Sonic smirked, "How did old Eggbutt get the drop on you?"  
  
"That's the weird part. He was with this......"  
  
Before Knuckles could finish the ground beneath them began to shake. They quickly got out of the way as something huge came rising out of the snow. Sonic and Knuckles turned to see what it was. It was a giant metal dome, which looked almost like a big metal egg. It was easily thirty stories high.  
  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and guess that that's Eggman's base." Sonic joked.  
  
Just then Eggman's voice could be heard over the loud speakers, "I thought I told you to come alone Sonic. It's not like you to break the rules."  
  
"You know why I'm here, Eggman!" Knuckles shouted, "Give me back the Master Emerald!"  
  
Eggman laughed, "Sorry, no refunds! As for you Sonic, I believe you also came looking for something."  
  
Sonic shouted, "That's right, Doctor Egghead! Let Amy go right now!"  
  
"If you want her, come save her!" With that a large metal door opened at the front of the base. Not wasting any time, Sonic raced into the base, with Knuckles close behind. However the second Sonic was inside the door slammed shut locking Knuckles out.  
  
"Hey," Knuckles yelled, "Let me in."  
  
Eggman's voice could be heard once again, "Sorry knucklehead, you weren't invited."  
  
Sonic yelled through the door, "Knuckles! You okay."  
  
"Don't worry about me Sonic." He replied, "This door won't keep me out for long. You have to hurry and save Amy!"  
  
"Right, thanks pal." Sonic then speed off into the center of the base, to find Amy.  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles began to rapidly punch the door, slowly making his way in. This did not go unnoticed by Eggman. "Party crasher! I'll just send a little something to keep him busy, while I attend to my other guest."  
  
Sonic soon found himself inside a giant dome shaped room. 'Judging by the size of this room,' Sonic thought, as he stood in the center of the room, 'I'd say it takes up half of the base.' Then sonic noticed two glass containers on the far side of the room, one held the, now gray Master Emerald and Amy was sitting inside the other one. She had her head down, which meant that she hadn't noticed Sonic yet.  
  
"Amy!" Sonic called to her.  
  
Amy looked up, and instantly stood up, "Sonic, you came!" Although there was surprise in her voice, Amy knew that Sonic would come. Her hero always had a way of showing up when she needed help. Just as Sonic was about to run over to her and try to break her out of there, Eggman's voice filled the room. "Not so fast Sonic!"  
  
Sonic looked up to Eggman floating in his hovercraft, "You don't want to claim your prize before the contest begins do you?"  
  
Sonic was grinning, "A contest, huh? No problem, I can beat you in anything. Unless it's a pie-eating contest."  
  
"You'll pay for that crack, hedgehog." Eggman fumed, "But who said you would compete against me."  
  
"Yes Sonic, wouldn't you rather compete against me?" a voice asked.  
  
Sonic turned around and saw Broad floating in the air. Sonic was shocked, "YOU!?!"  
  
Meanwhile, outside Knuckles was still punching away at the entrance. "I have to admit that this door is pretty strong." Knuckles said to himself, "But it's still no match for my strength." Just then, something came up out of the snow from behind Knuckles. Knuckles turned around and saw one of Doctor Eggman's robots. It was a giant robotic penguin, it was easily three times Knuckles size, and had glowing red eyes.  
  
The robot opened it's metal beak and fired an ice beam at Knuckles feet, freezing them and leaving Knuckles stuck. As the robot started toward Knuckles he growled, "It's not gonna be that easy!" Using his fists, he cracked the ice and jumped out of the robots path. Knuckles thought to himself, 'I guess Eggman doesn't want me ruining his fun.'  
  
"Here's how it's going to work Sonic. If you win this fight you get little Miss Rose, and I think you know what's in store for her if you lose." Eggman chuckled.  
  
After hearing those words, Sonic looked at Broad, "Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have to make this quick then."  
  
Broad stared at Sonic with cold eyes. In a flash Sonic connected with a Spin Dash attack, sending Broad crashing into a wall. Sonic stood up and dusted off his gloves, "Well, that was fun." Sonic looked up at Eggman and smirked, "Next time you get an opponent for me, try to make it worth my time."  
  
Eggman laughed, "You don't think it's over already, do you?"  
  
Amy shouted, "Sonic! Behind you!" Sonic turned just in time to receive a powerful punch from Broad. Sonic was sent crashing into the wall in a big pile of smoke. Sonic tried his best to stand up, but was only able to muster enough strength to stand on his knees. "What's the deal?" Sonic moaned, "I only took one punch, but it felt like fifty."  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Eggman said, trying to sound innocent, "Our friend Broad has been infused with the powers of the Master Emerald, making him invincible."  
  
Broad smiled, "That's right, and I didn't even use half of my power on that punch."  
  
'Great', Sonic thought, 'This is gonna be tougher than I thought.'  
  
Knuckles quickly dodged another ice beam, as the robot prepared to fire another one. Knuckles was desperately trying to go on the offensive. 'It's no good,' Knuckles thought, as he dodged another blast, 'Every time I try to get close enough to attack, it fires at me. It just won't quit. It's taking all my speed just to stay one step ahead of that thing.'  
  
Then Knuckles noticed something going straight for the robot's head from behind. It connected with a powerful kick. Sparks began flying from the robot's head, as the object landed on the ground by Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles was shocked, "Rouge!?!"  
  
Rouge turned to Knuckles, "Now's your chance, get 'em!"  
  
Knuckles looked at the robot. Rouge was right, she had kicked the robot so that it's eyes were no longer glowing, which meant that the robot was totally blind. Not wasting any more time, Knuckles charged at the penguin robot and used his Drill Claw Attack to go straight through the robot, causing the robot to explode. Knuckles walked over to Rouge, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Gee, your welcome." Rouge said, sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, thank you. Now answer the question." Knuckles said impatiently.  
  
"Lets just say that, Eggman breaking that Broad guy out of jail got the president's attention. He sent me to find out what the doctor is up to. Why are you here?"  
  
"Eggman stole the Master Emerald. He also kidnaped Amy and lured Sonic here, probably to use the power of the Emerald to get rid of him."  
  
Rouge, a little taken back by the news, "Is Sonic inside that place?" pointing to Eggman's base. Knuckles nodded. "We've got get in there and help him." Rouge said, ready for action.  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Knuckles shouted, as he pointed to the dents that he made in the door.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't even get though that little door." Rouge sighed.  
  
Knuckles folded his arms, "You think you can do any better?"  
  
"Just watch me." Rouge began to rapidly kick the door in the spot that Knuckles had already been working on. Knuckles smiled, 'I have to admit, she's tough.' Then Knuckles walked up to the door and began pounding it, alongside Rouge.  
  
Meanwhile back inside the base, Sonic was running around at top speed, trying to keep ahead of his pursuer. Sonic was shocked as he looked over his shoulder, 'That Emerald must have really juiced him up. I'm running full throttle, and he doesn't even look like he's working up a sweat yet.' Broad suddenly disappeared. "What the? Where did he go?" Sonic looked in front of him to see Broad coming right at him. Not being able to react fast enough, Sonic received a knee in the stomach. Then Broad began rapidly landing punches in Sonic face, laughing the entire time.  
  
Eggman was practically howling with glee, "This is wonderful. Sonic is being turned into mashed potatoes. It won't belong until he is completely destroyed."  
  
Broad delivered a powerful kick, sending Sonic crashing into the wall once again. Amy looked in horror as Sonic lay there motionless. After a few minutes Sonic began to slowly get up. Broad chuckled under his breath, "Well Sonic, you are determined if nothing else. But surely you realize that it is useless to fight me. I am all powerful."  
  
Sonic was halfway up and started to laugh as he showed his trademark smile, "Well,..... at least ...... your modest."  
  
Eggman grinned, "You never disappoint me Sonic. Confident to the bitter end." He turned to Broad, "Finish him off."  
  
Amy shouted, close to tears, "Sonic, please give up. If you keep fighting like this..."  
  
"No," Sonic shouted, as he finally managed to stand up, "I'm not gonna quit. I've never given up before, and I'm not gonna start now."  
  
Broad got into a fighting stance, "Very well then. Time to end this."  
  
AN: Whoa! Will Sonic survive his fight with Broad? Will Knuckles and Rouge make it there in time? Will I ever get my VCR to stop blinking twelve o clock? (Probably no to that last one.) Please review. I like reviews.  
  
NEXT TIME: The Master Emerald's true power. 


	5. Finale

Hello again. I left you guys' with a real nail-biter last time. So I'm sure you don't want to hear me talking any more. (Or read me talking)  
  
On with the final chapter . . .  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
There was a loud crash, as Knuckles and Rouge finally managed to break the door to Eggman's base open. "Come on there's no time to lose!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge quickly flew after him, as the two made there way into Eggman's base.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic was being punched in the face rapidly by Broad. With a right upper cut, He sent Sonic straight into the air. Then with incredible speed he flew up in Sonic's path and put his hands together, then pounded him into the ground. Everyone watched as Sonic headed straight for the ground.  
  
Amy cried, "Sonic!"  
  
Eggman grinned, "He's finished!"  
  
Just then Rouge came out of nowhere and caught Sonic, just before he hit. Rouge then set Sonic down and Knuckles came running in. Eggman was shocked, "What!?!? Where did that bat girl come from?"  
  
Knuckles looked at Broad, "I guess I was right. Eggman did transfer the emerald's power."  
  
Broad folded his arms, as he slowly descended to ground level, "I remember you. I believe I owe you some bruises as well. I might as well do that now." He looked at Sonic, as he lay on the floor, "After all, I don't think he'll be getting up any time soon.  
  
Sonic's eye opened a crack, "That's . . . what you think . . . buddy."  
  
Broad eyes widened, "Impossible. You should be dead!"  
  
"I'm not dying yet. I still have a fight to win."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Sonic." Knuckles stated, "Your in no condition to fight."  
  
Rouge, who was still sitting next to Sonic, agreed, "For once, he's right. You should stay here, and regain your strength."  
  
"Thanks guys." Sonic said, as he stood up, "But I'm not giving up. Besides I can keep this guy busy, while you two help Amy."  
  
"But.."Rouge started to say, but Knuckles held up his hand to silence her.  
  
"Alright Sonic. I guess we can't stop you." Knuckles said solemnly.  
  
"You got that right." Sonic winked as he began to charge at Broad.  
  
Broad was confused, 'How can he still have the power to continue?'  
  
Rouge turned to Knuckles, with her hands on her hips, "How could you let him go! He's only going to get himself killed!"  
  
Knuckles turned to Rouge and calmly said, "I have a plan. But first we need to get to the Master Emerald."  
  
Eggman looked at Knuckles and Rouge, as he floated in his hovercraft, and noticed them going for the capsules. He turned to Broad, "Stop them you fool, or they'll ruin everything!" Broad however, was busy blocking Sonic's attacks. Sonic was rapidly kicking Broad, and Broad was blocking everyone with one hand. He didn't even hear Eggman calling out to him, for his mind was focused on Sonic. 'How? How is he able to fight? My attacks were brutal. He should be dead!' Broad finally stopped blocking and punched Sonic into another wall.  
  
Knuckles finally reached Amy's capsule, and pulled back his fist. "Brace yourself, Amy!" Knuckles shouted as he punched the case, shattering it into a million pieces.  
  
Amy quickly started to run straight for Broad, but Rouge quickly restrained her. "Are you crazy? If you go over there . . . " Rouge began  
  
Amy shouted, tears in her eyes, "I don't care! Sonic needs help!"  
  
"And we're going to help him, with this." Knuckles said as he pointed toward the gray Master Emerald. Knuckles then pulled back his fist, and shattered the emerald's glass prison. Sonic was trying to stand up, after recovering from another powerful attack. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, and could barely stand up without doubling over. Broad walked up to Sonic and picked him up by the throat, "Now, it's over, Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
Rouge was confused, "How can you use the Master Emerald? It's power was transferred into Broad, remember?"  
  
"Not all of it's energy." Knuckles said, and put his hands on the Master Emerald. "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. You must reclaim your power, NOW!"  
  
Broad was just about to deliver the finishing blow, when suddenly he noticed his body was beginning to glow. He let Sonic drop as he felt his body getting weaker. Eggman looked in horror, as he saw the energy float out of Broad's body and into the Master Emerald which was returned to it's normal green glow. "NOOOO!!!!," Eggman wailed, "I was so close! My plan was perfect!"  
  
Knuckles grinned, "Except for the fact that your machine only transferred the negative power of the Master Emerald. The same situation occurred back during the Chaos incident. Since Broad wanted the emerald's energy for power and revenge, he wasn't able to obtain it's real power."  
  
Broad was on his knees, trying to adapt to his powerless state. Then he looked at Sonic, trying to stand up. He ran toward Sonic and punched him right in the face, "I'm still the winner! I'm still the ultimate! I am the intergalactic champion!!!" Suddenly Broad received a powerful hit and was sent crashing onto the floor. He looked up to see Knuckles standing over him. Knuckles growled, "You're pathetic. If you were a true fighter, you would have accepted defeat and tried to gain more strength by training hard and working. Instead you used my Emerald to gain power. In my opinion, Sonic is the real winner here."  
  
Sonic finally managed to stand up, "Thanks Knuckles."  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Amy shouted happily, as she gave Sonic a big hug, "I thought I was going to lose you. I'm so glad your okay."  
  
"Well (gasp) I wouldn't say that. Would you mind (gasp) letting me breath, Amy?"  
  
Amy released Sonic from her grip, and turned toward Broad. Then she pulled out her Hammer, "I'll teach you to hurt my Sonic like that!" Suddenly, Sonic stopped Amy from attacking, "Hold on Amy. I still have to beat this guy, myself."  
  
Everyone gasped, "WHAT!?!"  
  
Knuckles walked up to Sonic, "The fights over, Sonic. You don't have to waist your time on this guy any more."  
  
Sonic smirked, "Actually, now that he's back to normal, we can have a true rematch."  
  
Broad stood, "That won't be necessary." Everyone looked at Broad, "Your endurance during that fight showed me that I am no match for you. I might have had more power, but you have more will than I could ever have." He looked at Knuckles, "And your understanding of honor showed me how wrong I was. From now on I will try to live by what you told me. What a true warrior should live by."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Sonic smiled.  
  
"Are you forgetting me, hedgehog?"  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Doctor Eggman floating in his hovercraft, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Rouge instantly took flight and headed straight for the doctor with a powerful kick, but she passed right through him. Then Eggman disappeared. Rouge was stunned, "What the?"  
  
Knuckles realized, "A hologram!"  
  
Eggman's voice filled the room, "Right you are, knucklehead. Did you fools think I wouldn't have a plan B. The real me is miles away from this building which is set to blow up in exactly one minute. So long, Sonic. Ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
"What are we gonna do, Sonic?" Amy asked.  
  
"Getting out of here as fast as we can sounds like a good plan to me." Sonic said as he and his friends turned for the exit. But it was instantly blocked by a giant metal door.  
  
Knuckles growled, "Oh no. We don't have time to break through another one of those."  
  
Rouge turned to Sonic, "What now?"  
  
Before Sonic could answer, a giant explosion came from the ceiling, and a voice called out from the newly made hole in the roof, "Hey, Sonic!"  
  
Sonic looked up and saw Tails piloting the Tornado, "Tails! Hey, you made it."  
  
Tails laughed, "You didn't really think I was going to miss out, did ya?"  
  
Tails lowered a ladder from the plane and they all got on. First Amy, then Knuckles holding the Master Emerald with Rouge's help, then Sonic, and Broad.  
  
Tails immediately took off at high speed. Thanks to the chaos emerald Sonic gave him. As soon as the crew was out of blasting range, the base blew up. A giant fire wall encased the, now totaled base.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Sonic turned to Broad, "So what's next for you."  
  
Broad looked up at the sky, "I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'm going to travel to another planet and find my next worthy opponent. Hopefully, with enough training, I'll be able to become even stronger." He turned to Sonic, "So don't be surprised if I come back for a rematch someday." Broad gave Sonic a thumps up, and Sonic returned the gesture saying, "I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
With that Broad turned on his jet boots and blasted off into space. Knuckles then picked up the Master Emerald and turned to Sonic, "Guess I should be on my way. I've got to get this back to Angel Island.  
  
"Need a hand?" Rouge offered.  
  
"As long as you don't try to steal it this time."  
  
Rouge tried to sound innocent, "Who me?"  
  
And with that, they both headed off for Angel Island.  
  
Tails walked up to Sonic, he had been noticing his wounds, "Are you going to be okay, Sonic? What happened in there?"  
  
"It's a long story, little buddy." Sonic said, as he sat down in the snow, "But right now, I just want to sleep for a few years."  
  
Amy got down on her knees next to Sonic, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you until you're fully healed, Sonic."  
  
Sonic looked nervous, then he jumped to his feet, "Well, what do you know. I feel better already. In fact, I'll think I'll go for a little run." As Sonic ran off, Amy quickly got to her feet and began to run after him, "Hey Sonic, get back here!"  
  
Tails shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think I'll ever understand him."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. What do you think? I'd love to get your feedback. I've got lots of story ideas so let me know if you want me to write another one.  
  
Sonic and all related characters (except Broad) are trakemarks of SEGA. I do not own them.  
  
See ya later fan fic fans. 


End file.
